Baby Bee
by Dially
Summary: Who actually knows what the Allspark fragments can do, no one really knows. But what would happen if Our favorite little Bee had an accident with one of the Allspark fragments that changes him completely. Now how are the others going to change him back the way he was or will he be this way forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction readers, I have started a new story. I have read some stories about what I'm going to type and I have decided to do one on my own. I will still work on The Two Halves of Goldbug, but I just couldn't think of how to continue the story. It's on hold right now until I can figure out how to put the chapter together. So here is my new story Baby Bee. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hashbro does and I'm mad that Transformers Prime ended. It was really good.**

**Chapter 1: The Transformation**

* * *

It started as a normal day for Optimus's team. Everyone was doing the thing they loved to do, but Bumblebee. Currently our Bumblebee, was in his room laying on his berth just wonder what he should do.

Bumblebee's POV:

I am so bored.

My processor is going to die of boredom, but I can't do anything since their is no Decepticon activity and I beat every game that Sari had brought over. I can't even hang out with Sari because she is in Hawaii with her dad for summer vacation, and won't return until next week.

I finally decided to go and see what Bulkhead was doing, and walk out of my room. I see that he is painting a picture of Cybertron from outer space.

I go over their and try to climb up on his shoulders. He see's me and helps me on his shoulder.

"Hey little Buddy, what are you doing," Bulkhead said.

I look at him and said, "I don't know Bulky, I'm just really bored and I came here to see what you are doing."

"Ohh well, as you can see I'm painting Cybertron," he said.

"Yeah I can tell Bulky," I said.

He smiles at me and goes back to painting Cybertron. I sigh and I jump off his shoulder and go over to Boss bot to see if he actually have sone work for me. I stop half way their and realised how bored I am. I am willing to do work without him forcing me too. Ohh well and I continue to walk over to him.

I finally reach him and asked, "Hey Boss bot can I go out and scout for any Decepticon activity."

He looked at me very suprised and said, "Are you okay Bumblebee, you're not sick or anything."

"No I'm not, I just want to go and scout. Is their anything wrong with that," I told him.

"Well no, but you never usually ask to go and scout and I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Well yeah, but I'm really bored right now and I will do anything to get rid of this boredom and don't worry Optimus I'll be safe," I said.

"Well ok then you can go then, but please report back to us if you spot anything ok," He said.

"Yeah yeah bye Optimus," I said while I transformed and drove out of the base.

I go to the park and chill out their, until there is any Decepticon activity. I finally arrived at the park and I transform back into robot form and I walk to the lake, so I can think about what's going on. Honestly, I feel that Optimus is over protective of me. He doesn't let me out anymore, but finally he decided to let me go this time and I'm going to take advantage of it. I look at the lake and see my reflection. Soon I see something glow in lake Erie and I dive in to see what it is. I finally reached the light and I see one of the Allspark fragments. I pick it up and put it into my subspace pockets and I swim back to shore.I reached shore and I commed link Optimus to tell him of my discovery.

_Optimus Optimus I found something that you'll never believe_ I said.

_What is it Bumblebee _He replied back.

_I found an Allspark fragment in the park_ I said back.

_Good job Bumblebee return back to base_ he said.

_Okay Boss bot I'm going_ I said, but right before I could transform the Decepticons decided to show up and ruin my fun.

"Vell Vell vhat do ve have here, looks like the vittle Autobot is out here to come and play," Random said.

"Ohh shut up Blitzwing, remember we are here to retrieve the Allspark fragmnet to our Glorious Leader Lord Megatron," Lugnut said.

_Uhh Optimus I might need bck up_ I said over the comm link.

_What's wrong Bumblebee_ Optimus said.

_Well it looks the Decepticons decided that today is the day they leave their secret base_ I said.

_Hold on Bumblebee go and find somewhere to hide from the Decepticons were on our way_ He replied.

_Okay Boss bot_ and with that I ran away from the two Decepticons.

"Get back here Autoscum and gives us the Allspark fragment for our Leader Lord Megatron," Lugnut said.

"Nah nah nah nah nah, you can't catch me," I taunted them while waited for my team to get here.

"Ohh I vill catch you Autoscum and take you down," Hothead said.

"In your dreams," I said back and found somewhere to hide.

Sooner or later I finally here Optimus's sirens and I come out of hiding and ready to face the Decepticons with them.

"Ohh their you are Autoscum and prepare to lose," Hothead said.

"Not this time Blitzwing," Optimus said while he and the rest of the gang transformed.

"Well the let's start partying," Random said and started firing at me.

I jump back just in time and Prowl shot his Shurikens back at Blitzwing and he dodged them as well. Bulkhead and Optimus started fighting with Lugnut, while I helped Prowl with Blitzwing, but soon my whole world turns upside down because of the Allspark fragment.

No one's POV:

What Bumblebee didn't know was that the Allspark fragment started to slightly glow inside his subspace pockets. He kept dodging the blast that Blitzwing kept firing at him. Everytime he moved the Allspark fragment would glow brighter and brighter and so would he. By the time Prowl noticed this it was too late to stop what was going to happen to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee you're glowing whats going on," Prowl asked Bumblebee.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and now noticed that Bumblebee was glowing.

He looked at himself and said, "I don't know Prowl, what's happening to me."

After Bumblebee said that, he started to glow even brighter.

"What's going on!" Bumblebee screamed and soon realized that it was the Allspark fragment doing.

He takes out the Allspark fragment from his subspace and it started to glow even brighter and engulf him in a ball of light.

"BUMBLEBEE!" screamed Optimus and then their was a big explosion after it.

Everyone got blown back by the explosion. Then the Decepticon recovered first and decided that it was time to retreat and they left. The other Autobot soon picked themselves up and walked to a crater were Bumblebee was just standing. They look down at the crater and their optics widen at the sight. Instead of Bumblebee, they saw a yellow and black mech sparkling that was looking up at them with tearful optics with the Allspark fragment in his hand.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said and the sparkling looked at him and everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

**Yay I wrote it yep this is one of those stories were Bumblebee becomes a sparkling. I just love Sparkling Bee, he is tots adorable, and still if you want to give me any ideas on how to continue my other story just review here or at The Two Halves of Goldbug**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got ideas from the reviews and decided to put it to the test. I dont know how I will explain his backstory but I will try too.**

**Anyways the Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated, Hashbro does. Too bad it had to end like that.**

**Chapter 2: His story to tell**

* * *

**Optimus's POV: **

I was just standing their in shock. Our Bumblebee, was turned into a sparkling. A sparkling I thought I had lost a long time ago, but now he is their looking the same from when he was taken from me. I see he crawls over to me and wants me to pick him up. I gladly did that and he snuggled up to my chest and fell into recharge.

_What on Earth is going on Prime _I heard Ratchet say over the comm link.

_You need to prepare the Medbay for Bumblebee _I told him.

_What is he hurt or something _he said.

_Well not exactly, I'll have to show him to you for you to understand _I replied back.

_Alright Prime but better hurry up fast if it is an emergancy_ he said.

_I will Ratchet over and out _and I ended our conversation.

"Optimus what are we going to do with Bumblebee," Prowl said while coming up to me.

"We have to bring him to Ratchet, maybe he can help us on what happened to Bumblebee," I told him and we transformed and rolled back to base.

I feel Bumblebee squirm inside of me and I play a nice slow song to help hm calm down, which he does. I started to think back when I had to do this when Bumblebee was a sparkling. He was the adorablest sparkling you have ever met, but sadly I had to give him up. We soon arrive to the base and we transform back into our robot form and I take Bumblebee to Ratchet to see if he is alright. I walk into his Medbay and I see he is working on some papers.

"Ratchet I brought Bumblebee here," I said.

"Okay put him on the medical berth and I'll look him over," he replied in his usual gruff voice.

"Ok but you need to go very gentle on him," I told him.

"And why is it that Prime," he said.

"Well you need to look at him to get my point," I said.

He turns around and his optics widen at the sight of Bumblebee.

He asked, "What in tarnation happened to Bumblebee."

"Well he went out on patrol today and found an Allspark fragment. I told him to come back to base, but before he could do that he was caught by the Decepticons. I told him to go hide somewhere, since he can't take on two Decepticons at once, and he did. We soon arrived and started to battle the Decepticons and we notcied that Bumblebee had started glowing. He glowed brighter and brighter, and he finally took the Allspark fragment from his subspace pocket and the thing exploded. We got blown back from the explosion and we recovered. We went to check on Bumblebee and all we saw was this sparkling Bumblebee," I told him.

"I don't know how this happened, but I think it was the Allspark fragmennt. You know that the Allspark fragment can do about anything, and this won't suprise me that it was the cause of the Allspark fragment. Now I am going to check on Bumblebee to see if he is in perfect health," he said.

He went over to Bumblebee and started to do some scans.

**No one's POV:**

During the scans, Bumblebee decided that it was the right time to wake up from his nap and woke up to see some big red and white bot in front of him. So the only thing that Bumblebee thought was a good idea to do was cry. He started to cry and Ratchet jumped back in suprised. Optimus goes over their and picks up Bumblebee and immediately Bumblebee clams down in his arms and goes back into recharge.

"Well it looks like Bumblebee, had grown fond of you Prime," Ratchet said.

"Well yeah, I mean I am his Sire" Optimus said but whispering the last parts.

"YOUR HIS WHAT," Ratchet screamed were it can be heard from outside of the base and woke up the slumbering and he started to cry again.

**Optimus's POV:**

"Yes I am Bumblebee's Sire," I told Ratchet while trying to calm down Bumblebee.

"What happened Bumblebee told me he was an orphan," Ratchet said.

"Well it's a long story," I told him after Bumblebee fell backk into recharge again.

"Well I got the time so start talking Optimus," he said.

FLASHBACK

_Well it started out as me and Elita-1 were walking to our bunkers. She was 12 solar cycles along in here pregnancy._

_"Ohh Optimus I hope it is a mech, so that he can be just like you," she told me._

_"Well I wish it was a femme, so it can be sweet just like you," I told her back._

_"Well wait and see since tomorrow is the due date for our sparkling," she said._

_"Yup I can't wait," I told her._

**_"Are we going anywhere with here Prime," Ratchet interupted._**

**_"Yes now I'm telling the sotry here aren't I," I told him back._**

**_"Sorry continue," he said._**

**_"Thank you," I said._**

_But soon after I said that she went into labor._

_"Optimus I think our sparkling wants to see the world early, I'm in labor," she said._

_My optics widen and I picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital. Once we got their, she was checked in immediately. I had to wait in the waiting room with some other mechs who were waiting for their child. After two long hours, the doctors came in and told me that I had a mech and I wanted to see him right away. They took me too him and I saw Elita feeding the sorakling._

_"Ohh Optimus isn't he handsom," Elita told me._

_"Yes he is," I told her back._

_"So what are we going to name him," she asked._

_"Well he looks like a bumblebee doesn't he, why don't we call him Bumblebee," I told her._

_"Bumblebee, what a perfect name for a perfect sparkling," she said._

_I smiled at her and the doctors told me that I had to come tomorrow to pick them both up I nodded my head in agreement and I said goodbye to Elita and Bumblebee. I go back to the Acadmey where I see Sentinal their looking all worried._

_"Optimus what happened to Elita," he asked._

_"She went into labor early, and so now she is at the hospital," I told him._

_"Well that's good because I was hoping that in two days we could go to the planet with all the energon in it," he said all excitedly._

_"Well I think it's still a bad idea," I told him._

_"Yeha yeah whatever so when is Elita coming back," he said._

_"She is coming back tomorrow," I told him._

_"Good now let's go to our room and recharge," he said and walked into our room._

_I walk after him and close the door. I go to my berth and started to think about my future with Elita and my sparkling. I fall into recharge a little afterwards. __The next day I pick her up and we enjoyed the day as a family, well at least what two Cybertronians can do with a sparkling. But everything changed when Eltia had agreed to go to Arache 7 to go find the energon. She never made it home to our sparkling. I was in my room crying over the loss of Elita. It was the worst thing that could ever happend to me. I also had to pack my things since I was kicked out of the Elite Guards Academy. I could't take care of Bumblebee and myself at the same time. So the best thing I did was sent him into an orphange._

FLASHBACK END

"That was the last time I ever saw Bumblebee until the day I met him when we were in the same spacebridge fixer group," I told Ratchet.

"Prime you did what was best for Bumblebee, and soon we fix him to his normal self you can tell him all about you being his Sire," Ratchet said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well their is nothing wrong with Bumblebee, except the fact he is now a 5 vorn old," he said.

"That's great," I told him and I look at the clock to see that it is late.

"Well I should be heading back to my room night Ratchet," I said.

"Good night Optimus," he said back and I walked out of his Medbay and into my room.

I put Bumblebee down on my berth and looked at him.

'Now I need to find somewhere for you to sleep in, maybe Ratchet will build him a crib so he can sleep in.' I thought.

I lay down and I put Bumblebee on my chasis and I fell in to recharge after that.

* * *

**Yay I did another chapter for Baby Bee. Now you can see that Optimu and Elita-1/Blacharacnia are Bumblebee's creators. Such a sad back story I almost cried when I wrote that Just kiddning. Anyways I'm going to answer some of the reviews I got.**

**XDreamReaperX - Thank you and I will put more.**

**Autobotgirl2234 - Thank you also.**

**Guest - I'd like to thank you with this chapter and my other story it helped me wrtie another chapter for my story.**

**Bee Lover - I used most of your ideas in this chapter, like how Bumblebee is close to Optimus and that He was sent to an orphange and in the future chapters I will also use your other ideas as well.**

**I need at least one review so I can post up the next chapter, but two or more is recommended if you want the chapter to be goo.**

**Dially out Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this is great. I didn't expect reviews to come so quickly, so as I promised I will make this chapter a very good chapter. I will also incorporate some of your ideas into my story so keep on reviewing. Enough of me talking here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Bee meets?**

* * *

**Optimus's POV:**

I woke up from my recharge from someone who was patting my face. I look down to see that Bumblebee had already woken up.

"What do you want Bumblebee,"I asked him.

He said, "**_I want something to eat Daddy._**"

I looked at him shocked that he talked to me in Cybertronian to me.

"Okay Bumblebee coming right up," I said.

I picked him up and then he smacked me in the head.

"What was that for Bumblebee,"I asked him.

"**_Me no want Daddy to pick me up, me want to do it self,_**" he said.

"Ohh so your telling me you a big boy and you can walk yourself," I said.

He nods his head in agreement and I set him down on the floor. We both started walking to the reckroom, well he is more like toddling over their. We reach the reckroom and I see that Prowl and Bulkhead are already their.

"Hey Boss bot, where's Bumblebee," Bulkhead asked.

"Well he didn't want me to pick him up, so he walked over hear himself,"I told him and I tried to usher him ouout from behind my legs.

"Well I want to hold him, can you bring him here,"Bulkhead said.

"I don't think he wants to, he's to shy," I said.

"Are you sure that's our Bumblebee your talking about," Prowl said.

"Yeah, he's been like this since yesterday, and I don't think he knows how to use his translator yet so he's going to be talking in Cybertronian until someone could teach him," I told him.

"Wow, so we get to be like his pretend Creators," Bulkhead said.

"Or will his real one would be up for the challenge," I heard Ratchet said from behind me.

Everyone, other than Ratchet, looks at me with suprise faces as they knew I was Bumblebee's real Creator.

"You're his Sire Bossbot," asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah I was planning on telling you guys until Ratchet said it out loud," I said with a hint of anger.

"Ohh come on Prime, I knew you weren't going to say it, so why not say it for you," he replied.

I rolled my optics at him and picked up Bumblebee. I walked over to where the energon cuges are stored and I pick one up for me and Bumblebee. I walk to the stone couch that we have and I open the energon cube for Bumblebee. I tried to feed it to him, but he wouldn't let me do it. I gave up and I gave him the cube so he can feed it himself. By the time i finished my cube, he had spilled most of the eneron on himself.

"Well looks like someone needs a bath," said Prowl in a mocking voice.

I rolled my optics at him and I take Bumblebee to the wash racks to wash him up. Once we got their, he refused to let me cleaned him. What had felt like joors, I had finally cleaned him, but I had also got wet in the process. I go over to Prowl's room and I hand him off to him.

"Watch him while I go get dried," I said and I walked out of the room.

**Prowl's POV:**

I was meditating in my room and I see Prime walk him all soaking wet and with a dry Bumblebee.

He gives me Bumblebee and said, "Watch him while I go get dried," and he walks out of the room.

I look at him and he said the most suprisig thing to me.

He said, "**_Unhand me strange femme, I want daddy._**" and tried to get out of my grip.

I looked at him all shocked and growled, "I'm not a femme, I'm a mech you rascal."

He stopped struggling in my arms and looked at me with apologetic looks.

He said, "_**I'm sorry.**_"

"It's okay Bumblebee," I told him. His puppy dog look got the best of me.

He smiles and asked me, "**_What's your name._**"

"My name is Prowl, young one," I told him.

"_**Okay Uncle Prowl,**_" he said and I looked at him funny.

I was about to ask him what he meant and Optimus came back in the room all dried up.

"Thanks a lot Prowl for watching now say goodbye to Prowl, Bee," Optimus said when he took Bumblebee out of my servos.

"_**Bye Uncle Prowl**_," he said and Optimus looked at me with a sly on his face.

"Don't even asked," I told him and kicked them out of my room.

I close the door behind them and I go over to the tree I have in my room. I can't stop thinking about when Bumblebee called me Uncle Prowl. Something about that little monster made feel like I was a part in his life. I smiled and went back into meditation.

**Optimus's POV:**

After me and Bumblebee got kicked out of Porwl's room, we headed back to the reckroom to see what everyone else is doing. I see Bulkhead painting a picture that looks like Bumblebee, and Ratchet is trying to fix simething that the older Bee had broked. Soon the alarms go off, and I got to Teletran-1. I see that it's Blacharacnia, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Megatron making ruins of the city again.

"What is it now Prime," Ratchet asked.

"It's Megatron," I told him.

"What are we going to do about Bumblebee," Prowl said when he walked in to the room.

"We'll have to take Bumblebee and hope for the best," I said.

"But Prime a battle is to dangerous for a spakling," Ratchet said.

"I know it is but we don't have anyone else to take care of Bumblebee," I told him.

"Okay but he stays in you ok,' Ratchet said.

I nod my head and said, "Okay let's transform and roll out."

We all transformed and Bumblebee was safe insided me. I heard him whimper and I sent him a wave of comfort through our Bond that I had to cut off from him. He immediately calmed down and we headed off to were the Decepticons were at. I transformed near an alley and I put Bumblebee their.

"Shh Bumblebee I need you to be a strong mech and stay here until I get you ok," I told him.

"_**But Daddy**_," he said.

"Please Bumblebee for me," I said and he nods his head.

I smiled at him and joined the others.

"Megatron stop this why are you attacking the city," I asked.

"Ohh Optimus Prime, I am looking for the Allspark fragment that just showed up here," he said.

"Well you will never get it," I told him.

_"And_ who is gonna stop us," he asked with mockery in his tone.

"Us," I told him with anger.

"Vell then let the Part start," Blitzwing said and started firing at us.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

After Daddy but me down, I peeked out from this scary place to see him talking to these crazy mechs. A little after one started firing at Daddy and I got really scared.

'What if he hurt Daddy,' I thinked and I kept watch the fight go on.

I see my daddy being all brave and start fighting with the biggest scariest of the mechs. I turned my head to see Uncle Ratchet, at least I think that his name is, fight off with the most funniest of them. I see the two big bulkiest ones fight off with each other. I couldn't find Uncle Prowl anywhere, until I saw him fighting this femme lookign Spider. I couldn't keep my optics off of the femme. I smiled really big as I knew who was the femme. I see her knock down Uncle Prowl. She was about to give him the finally blow.

'Not while I'm here,' I thought.

I be brave like dadd said and I go running to the femme.

"_**MOMMY**_," I screamed and she turned around and I gave her the biggest hug I could give her.

**Blacharacnia's POV:**

I was about to finish this Autobot scum until I heard some one screamed "_**MOMMY**_"

I turned around and I was hugged by something small. I was about to destroy it, until I saw who it really was. It was a yellow and balck sparkling that I could remember from when I was Elita-1. I bend down and picked him up. He snuggled up to my chest and I started rubbing circles around his helm.

He gigled and said, "_**I missed you mommy.**_"

Ï missed you too my sweet sparks,"I whispered to him back.

Eventhough I only saw my sparkling for only two stellar cycles, I could tell he was mine when he screamed out mommy.

"Blacharacnia, please put that sparkling down this instant," I heard Optimus said from behind me.

"Ohh relax Prime, I was just getting comfortable with my sparkling that I lost when you left me behind on Arache-7," I hissed at him.

I could tell that everyone was shocked when I said that and the look on Optimus's face was priceless.

**Optimus's POV:**

I can't believe she just said that. First Ratchet tells the team about Bumblebee being my sparkling, and now she goes off telling them that she is Bumblebee's mother. This is just not my day.

"How long were going to keep that a secret Prime,"I heard ratchet said.

"I was going to tell until she said it," I told him.

"Boss bot you dated a Decepticon," Bulkhead asked.

"No, she used to be a femme named Elita-1 until I left her back on a planet infested with organic spiders," I said.

"Now enough of that Optimus, now tell me was this the scout Bumblebee," she asked.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"I can't believe this whole time that you were right under my nose you sweet spark,"she said to Bumblebee making him giggle.

"Now I am taking you back to the island were you could meet the Dinobots," she said.

"Not so fast Blacharacnia, you still work for me. Now hand me the sparkling were I would turn him into a Decepticon," Megatron said.

"No way Megatron, he is my sparkling and you're not taking him away," she said.

"Elita come back with us and we will raise Bumblebee together like we were meant to be," I told her.

"In your dreams Optimus, you left me behind on that planet and now I am this freak. So good bye to you all," She said.

She transformed into her giant spider mode and went off to Dinobot Island with Bumblebee.

"Well we will get that sparkling from her, even if we have to kill her to get him. Now fellow Decepticons we got some planning to do," Megatron said and he and his Decepticons transformed and went off to their secret base.

"What are we going to do now Optimus,"siad Prowl getting up from the hit from Elita.

"We are going to try to convince Elita to come back with us, and protect her from the Decepticons," I said.

"And how are we going to do that Optimus," Ratchet said.

"I have no idea, but let's transform and roll out to Dinotbot Island," I said.

We transformed and headed for the boat to Dinobot Island.

'I hope your okay Bee' I thought as we were heading to Dinobot to rescue him and possibly having one more teammate on our team.

* * *

**I did I finally finished this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter and now I did. Thank you for the ideas and please let them keep on going, you all have the most creative minds out their. It's always a good thing to let your reviewers to help with your story. Bumblebee cybertronian talk is the mixture of bold and italics but I think you already new that from the story. Now to answer some reviews.**

**jisko2isko - I know he is and it looks like Megatron did find out about him. **

**Bee Lover - Thank you for more of your ideas. The reason why he can't talk normally becasue no one has taught him how to use his translator as it is explained in this chapter. And I used your idead about the Prowl thing so funny. :D**

**Guest #1 - I also used your idea of the whole toddling thing. ADORABLE :D**

**Guest #2 - Yes he is five and yes he can walk and talk, but he can't talk properly yet.**

**Guest #3 - I will try.**

**TheInnocentOne123 - Well it looks like Megatron wants to kidnapped him and transform him into a Con. **

**Guest #4 - Thank you for loving my story and I will try to update soon.**

**So many guest and no name. I would really like to know your names instead of guest anyways here is chapter 3. **

**Like I said in the two chapters before I only need 1 review to continue on, but need two or more if you want the chapter to be a good one.**

**Dially out Peace ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay some people said that my story is going to a little fast and I'm okay with I will try it to slow down in this chapter. I know Megatron would kill off Bumblebee instead but look at his troops. In the animated series it only showed like a couple of Decepticons and a whole lot more Autobots. Yeah I know he is more of a thinker than sying his plan out in the open, but even Prowl is nice to Bumblebee and so is Ratchet. Has th world gone mad. I'm not angry that you put that their and I need some type of critism if I want this to be an awesome story so thanks for your help. In this chapter were going to see some mother and son bonding. It's going to be out right adorable so enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Spending some time with Mommy**

* * *

**Blacharacnia's POV:**

After I got away from the Autobots and Decepticons, I took my little sparkling to Dinobot Island to meet his new family. He fell asleep on the way here, but I know when he wakes up je'll be excited about the new family. And I also can't wait to show them my sparkling that I told them about.I have been talking about him nonstop, and I always wished he was here with me. Now my wish finally came true. I reached the island and I see that Grimlock was already their to great me.

"Spiderlady, back from destroying Autobots no," he said.

"Yes Grimlock but I didn't destroyed them yet," I told him.

"Okay Spiderlady, Swoop and Snarl are back at home," he said.

"Okay big fellow, I have something to show you back at home, so let's go," I said.

"Okay Spiderlady," he said and started walking back to our base.

I started following him and I looked down at my baby bee. He is sleeping in my arms and I'm suprised that I managed to hide him from Grimlock. I can't wait to show them. I Swoop will instantly fall in love with my little sparkling. Grimlock and Lugnut would probably be his bodygaurd from any attack we get. I couldn't tell how far I walked when we finally reahed the base He opens the door for me, and I walked infront of him.

"Grimlock, go get the others for me and meet me in the center of the base for that little suprise I have," I told him.

He nods his head and storms off to go find the other Dinobots. I started to walk to the center when I felt Bumblebee wake up from my grasps.

"Hello my little Bee, how was your little nap," I asked him.

"_**It was good momma**_," he told me.

"Okay my sweet little Bumblebee, now I have to show you some mechs I made friends with kay," I told him without giving the away the hint of the Dinobots.

"_**Okay momma,**_" he told me while snuggling closer to my chest.

I smiled at him and continued to walk towards the center of the base. I walked in to see that all of the Dinobots their ready to meet my little sparkling bee.

"Okay guys I want to show you something," I said.

"Yes Spiderlady, what do you want to show us," Grimlock said excitedly.

"I want to show you my spakrling that I was telling you about," I said while taking Bumblebee from behind my back.

Their optics went wide and stepped a little closer to get a better look at Bumblebee.

"He is so small," said Snarl.

"Well sparklings are supposed to be small, Snarl," I told him.

"_**Please call me Bee**_," I told him.

"My name is Snarl," 'Fred' said and he transformed into a bigger robot.

"My name Grimlock," Grimlock said.

"_**Hello Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop, are you my** **uncles**,_" I asked them.

They look at me and nodded their head. I smiled at them and started giggling at my uncles reaction.

"_**Uncle Swoop, can you put me down,**_" I asked my uncle.

He nods his head and puts me down on the floor.

I start walking to my mommy and asked her, "_**Mommy why do you look like a giant spider**_."

She looked down at me and started to cry. I felt bad when she started to cry. I thought I did something wrong.

"_**Mommy did I do something wrong**_," I asked her starting to tear up my self.

"Nothing my little Bee but something happened to me when you were only two steller cycles old," she said.

"_**What happened mommy**_," I asked her and she started to tell me what happened I think.

**Blacharacnia's POV:**

I sighed and started to tell my baby about my accident.

"It started as a normal day with me, your dad, and your Uncle Sentinal. He was taking us to a planet called Arache-7. I had agreed with him, but your father was worried about going. We called him chicken and he finally agreed to go. We went their to get energon, for our planet. But I never made it back home. We went in to a cave were the energon was stored, and we tried taking it back. The cave was unstable and the roof started to collaspe on us. Your father and Uncle, had left me behind to die on that planet. I tried to fight of the Spiders, but I couldn't. They poisoned me and transformed me into this. I couldn't go back to the Autobots, so I became a Decepticon and that's why I fight with daddy and how I got to look like this," I told my little bee.

I heard my little bee sniffle from the ground.

"_**It's okay, mommy I still think you are beautiful**_," he told me.

I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you my little bee for being their for me," I told my baby.

He hugged me back and I hadn't realized that we started glowing.

"Umm, Spiderlady you are glowing bright like a star," I heard Grimlock said.

"WHAT," I yelled and noticed that me and Bumblebee were actually glowing.

"What's going on," I asked suprised.

"_**You finally admitted that you like your organic side mommy, and Prius is granting your wish**_," I heard Bumblebee say.

"What do you mean Bee," I asked and then I started to feel something from inside of me changing. I looked at my boday and started to noticed I was getting my original colors back, Yellow and Black. My optics went from four to two and returned to that beautiful blue. My legs disappeared. The next thing I knew I was back to my original self. Elita-1 not Blacharacnia.

"Spiderlady is not Spiderlady anymore," Grimlock said.

"I don't know how did this happened, they say it was irreversable to go back to my original form," I said.

"_**Maybe it was because of this shinny rock I have here mommy**_," Bumblebee said while taking out one of the Allspark fragments.

I took the fragment from him and I started to cry for joy. I'm not that hideous half organic/half robot thing anymore, I am me again.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"Me Swoop is happy for you M'lady too but what do we call you now," Swoop said.

"You can call me Elita-1," I said.

"Me Snarl, can see how Bumblebee your sparkling. You guys have matching colors," Snarl said.

"Yes we do," I said happily.

"_**Mommy can we go and play now**_," Bumblebee said.

"Yes we can Bumblebee," I said and we all started to play with him. We had fun until I heard my little Bee stomach growling.

"Well looks like someone wants energon," I said and I go and fetch him a cube of energon.

I came back and I started to fee him. At first he didn't want to, but I changed his mind. He ws happily suckling at it until I heard the computer telling us that we have unwanted intruders. I get up with Bumblebee to see who it is and I see Optimus and his gang are here to "rescue" him from me.

"_**Daddy, Daddy, Mommy daddy is here now**_," Bumblebee said all excitedly.

"Yeah he is," I said and I see he also wants to talk to me.

"Grimlock please answer that for me and keep calling me Spiderlady until he signs off kay," I told Grimlock.

"Okay Elita," he said and awnsered the message.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Grimlock, is Blacharacnia their I need to talk to her about Bumblebee," he asked.

"No, Spiderlady doesn't want to talk to you so goodbye," Grimlock said.

"Wait," Optimus said and he ended the call.

"Was that good Elita," he said.

"Yes very good my Dinobots," I said, "Now where were we."

We played again until we heard alarms go off in our base.

"It's the Autobots Elita, shall we destroy them," Snarl said.

"No Snarl, let them come to me I want them to show the real me" I said and we waited for their arrival.

Optimus came in the room along with Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet and said, "Blacharacnia, we are here for Bumblebee give him back now.'

"Well, Optimus I don't go by the name Blacharacnia anymore," I said.

I came out from behind the Dinotbots with Bumblebee in my hands. Their optics widen at the sight of me.

"Just call me Elita-1, or Elita for short from now on," I said.

Optimus comes running to me and hugs me.

"I missed you Elita," he said.

"I missed you too, Optimus and I forgive you from all those years ago," I told him.

"You do," he said.

"Yeah I realized that it wasn't your fault that left me behind, if we had listened to you then we would have seen Bumblebee grow up," I said.

"And how did you come out with that sweet sparks," he said.

"When I was telling our little Bee about how I got it," I said.

"All I know that I am happy that your back my beautiful," he said.

"Me too," I told him back.

Our moment got ruined when we heard laughter from the background.

"Well wll well, aren't the happy family finally back together," Megatron said while coming into this room.

"Don't take my sparkling away Megatron and turn him into a Decepticon," Optimus said.

I was holding onto Bumblebee even harder when Optimus said that.

"Ohh don't worry Optimus I won't turn him into a Decepticon," he said.

We both sighed of relief and then the next thing he said scared me a lot.

"No but instead I have decided to kill the sparkling before he grows up to become your pathetic scout."

And with that the battle had begun.

* * *

**Yay I finished this chapter. OMG Elita is not Blacharacnia anymore. She has offically died in my story. I have decided to change the story a bit and this is how it turned out. Pretty amazing huh. Anyways your ideas and criticism are welcomed here to my story to make it better. Now to answer the reviews.**

**Guest1 - Yeah I thought of it but instead I decided that the Allspark was going to changer her back.**

**Guest2 - your idea will come later on in the story because it wasn't the right time to use it.**

**jisko2ijsko - thank you and I know right.**

**XDreamReaperX - Thank you for your wonderful criticism of my story. I also changed the part where he wanted to kill him instead of making him join his Decepticon army, but it will get better soon. That I promise you..**

**TheInnocentOne123 - Here is cute mommy/son moment. Is it good, I don't know but I hope it is.**

**LunarNightDreamer - Yup Swoop loves him with all of his spark, so that's why he's Bee's favorite Uncle.**

**Erin - Thank you.**

**Well Like I said in the chapters before all I need is one review, but two or more is recommended if you want an excellent chapter.**

**Dially out Peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo I am so close on hitting 30 reviews. But sadly this story is going to be put on Hold until I come back from my vacation. I'm going to Utah and won't have any internet access their, so I can't update which sucks. So until Monday I will be posting up the new chapter for Baby Bee. So onto to Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: The Battle for Freedom**

* * *

**Optimus's POV:**

When Megtron said that he was ging to kill Bumblebee, I just started to fire at him. No one was going to take my sparkling away from me. I just got my family back together and nothing's going to ruin it. Right after I attacked Megatron, my team started firing too along with Elita and the Dinobots. But I knew that Megatron wouldn't go down that easily. After he got out of his shocked state, he order Blitzwing and Lugnut to fire back at us. Blitzwing went into crazy mode, and Lugnut did anyhing for his glorius leader. And the battle had officially begun.

"Elita go and take Bumblebee out of here," I told her.

"No Optimus, I need to know that your safe and I'm not leaving your side," she said,

"Well do it for Bumblebee then, I don't want him to get hurt," I told her while looking at Bumblebee who was hiding in the corner.

She sighed and said, "Alright Optimus, but once I get him to safety I am coming back to help you."

I nodded my head and saw her go running to Bumblebee. She picked him up and gave me one last look and left. I turned my focus back on the battle knowing that Bumblebee is safe from Megatron. And that Elita is safe too.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

When Daddy and Mommy made up, I couldn't be happier than I already am. But that stupid giant scaring looking mech came in and ruined all the fun. He ruins everything. He ruin my play time. My happy moment with my Creators. He is a big meanie head. But I knew what to do. I jumped from Mommy's grip and I hid in the corner, just like Daddy taught me too do. I saw the battle going on. I wished that I was strong like Daddy is. I soon noticed that Mommy came over to me and picked me up. She gave Daddy one last look and she left the base without him. I wanted to know why Mommy left daddy again, adn I started to cry.

"What's wrong my little Bee," she asked.

"_**Why did you leave Daddy again**_," I asked.

"Because he wanted to keep you safe, little Bee. Daddy cares a lot about you, and doesn't want you to get hurt," she told me.

"_**But I want to see Daddy fight the big meanie head**_," I told Mommy.

She laughed and said, "I know you do Bumblebee, but Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt."

I nod my head and then she stops at some random place.

"Okay my little Bee, now I want you to stay here and be brave for me and daddy ok," she said while putting me down.

"**_But Mommy, I don't want to be alone. I want you and daddy_**," I told her while tears are coming down my face.**  
**

"I know you don't my Bee, but please do this for me and daddy. All we want is the best for you and leaving you here is the best. Now don't wonder off to far, I still want to see my big boy when I come back here alright," she said.

I nodded my head and she gave me a smile. She kissed me on the tp of my helm.

She whisperes, "I love you my little bee," and she went back to Daddy.

I saw her leave and I hoped she would come back for me. I started to look around the place I was at and saw that it was very pretty. It had a lot of pretty flowers their. They were blue, yellow, and red. It reminded me of Mommy and Daddy. After some time, since I don't know how long it has been, I heard a noise coming from the bushes that were their. I got up and walked over their and I looked through the bushes. I saw a giant bug looking mech mumbling about destroying a Bumblebot. Whoever that was. I see his head turn to the place I was and I fell backwards into the flowers I had been in. I see him coming from the bushes and stops before me.

"_**Hello**,_" I asked the bug looking mech.

"Hello little sparkling, Me Waspinator and your designation," "Waspinator" asked.

"_**My name is Bumblebee, Waspinator**_," I told him.

**Elits-1's POV:**

After I left Bumblebee in the safest place on the island, I went back to the battle that was going on in my old base. But I couldn't help but thinking that I made the wrong decision on leaving Bumblebee back their. I shake the feeling off, and I continue on to the battle. By the time I got their I saw that Optimus was struggling with Megatron a bit and I decided to help him. I shot lasers at him and he backed away from Optimus after the impat. I go over to Optimus to help him regain his footing.

"You weren't kidding on coming back were you," he said.

"Nope," I told him while smirking.

"And where is Bumblebee," he asked all worriedly.

"Don't worry Optimus, he is on the safest place on the island. Now let's go kick some Decepticon buts," I said.

"I am pretty amazed that you changed sides very quickly," he said.

"Well being an organic was driving me crazy nd I guess that's why I joined the Decepticons," I told him while shrugging.

Megatron fired at us and we jumped out of the blast's way.

"Now that I got your attention, I will destroy you both and your sparkling," Megatron said and started firing at us more.

We dodged from the blasts coming from him and I shot some of my own.

He dodges those and fires back. This has been going on for joors and both sides got really tired.

"Decepticons retreat for now, since our original target is not here," Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron anything you say," Lugnut said.

"Yes Lord Megatron shall we," Blitzwing said and they transformed and left my base.

"Yes they are finally gone now we can go and pick up Bumblebee," I said.

"Yeah and where did you say he is," Optimus going into protective Daddy mode again.

"Like I said he is in the safest place on the island," I said.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_,"

* * *

**Woohoo sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. Yes I had brought Waspinator in my story. I can't write major battles and that's why the chapters is so short. I can't think straight. Now you have to wait until 3 days until I post up the next chapter. I know I am so sorry. Now to answer my reviews.**

**jisko2ijsko - I know but I am so evil. :D. Nahh but the pet idea sounds interesting though so thanks.**

**XDreamReaperX - Yeah I could kind of pictured like tht but my story wouldn't go together if I had that. Yeah but I am also a random girl on the internet and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest1 - Thank you**

**Guest2 - I know it's Primus but I misspelled it by accident. But thank you for your comment.**

**That is all that I have to say for now. Until Monday where I will post it up. Sorry for the wait do.**

**Dially out Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Like I promised a chapter today or maybe tomorrow. Well if I finish this chapter today I guess. Here is chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6 To save a Bee from a Waspinator.**

* * *

**Last time we left off **

"Yes they are finally gone now we can go and pick up Bumblebee," I said.

"Yeah and where did you say he is," Optimus going into protective Daddy mode again.

"Like I said he is in the safest place on the island," I said.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_,"

**And now we continue off.**

* * *

**Elita's POV:**

After I heard that terrifing scream I knew that Primus is paying me back for being with the gave me a look saying _What were you saying about the safest place on the island_.I rolled my eyes and started to run where I had keft Bumblebee. I can hear Optimus and the others right behind me, since he doesn't know where Bee is. I keep running until I noticed that I had lost Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. I stopped running and look back to see if the are just a little behind.

"Yup I lost them," I said and continued on where Bumblebee is.

As I continue on, I could hear his cries. I feel really heart broken and I start running again. His cries got louder and louder, and that fueled me faster. By the time I got too the supposedly safe spot, what I saw broke my heart. I see my little Bumblebee in the hands of Waspinator being squished to death.

"Bumblebot will pay for what ou did to Waspinator, along with Spiderbot," he said while his back is facing me.

"Hey Wasp put Bumblebee down this instant," I said.

He stops squishing Bumblebee and turns around to face me.

"Who are femmebot and why do you stop me for having vengance against Bumblebot," he said in his messed up voice box.

"Because you are squishing my son and I won't allow that," I said.

"Well I don't care femmebot I am here for revenge against Bumblebot and mostly Spiderbot who changed me into Waspinator," he said.

I noticed that the only way he'll let go of Bumblebee is that I have to give myself up to him. I sighed and I was ready for what I had to do.

"Waspinator I am Blacharacnia, the one who changed you into that," I said.

He goes quiet and all you could here where the cries of Bumblebee.

"You mean femmenot is spiderbot," he said.

"Yes I am, now please let Bumblebee go and take me instead," I said.

He starts thinking about the deal I told him and he nods his head.

"Okay, but first Spiderbot comes to me and then I let Bumblebot go," he said.

I nod my head and started to walk over to him. I was about half way their when Optimus and his gang appeared behind me.

"Bumblebee, are you okay," he said.

"_**Daddy Mommy it hurts everywhere, make it stop please**_**,**" Bumblebee said and making my heart shatter into more peice for leaving him behind like that.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, me and mommy will help you just hold on," he said.

He was about to come closer to him when I told him to stop.

"But why Elita," he asked.

"Because I already made a deal with Wasp before you came," I told him.

"And what was the deal," he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I had to give myself up in Bumblebee place," I mumbled.

"YOU WHAT," he screamed.

"ENOUGH," Wasp screamed making all of our attention to him.

"Now Spiderbot come here now or else," he said.

"Or else what," Ratchet said back.

"Or else this happens to Bumblebot," he said and squished Bumblebee somemore.

"**_Ahhhhhhh, pleaase, daddy make it stop it hurts, Ahhhhhhhhhhh_,**" he screamed again.

"Stop it please, I'll go with you, just stop," I said with tears coming down my face.

He smiles and stops squishing Bumblebee.

"Okay Optimus, that's why I made the deal with him," I told Optimus while continuing walking to Wasp.

"But I just got you back, I can't lose you again," he said sadly.

"I know but I will always comeback right," I said getting closer to Wasp.

"Yeah and that's why I can't lose you again," he said.

Before I knew he charges at Wasp and punches him in the face. He recoils back from the punch and let's go of Bumblebee. He is falling and Optimus catches him at the last moment. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to his team.

He hands Bumblebee to Ratcht and asks, "Is he okay Ratchet."

"Well looks like a part of his spark chamber is squished and so are his legs, other than that nothing to damaging," he said.

I sighed in content knowing that my Bumblebee is now safe. But soon, I feel someone grabbing from the waist and lifting me up. I look to see that Wasp got back on his feet and now had me in his grasps. He hits my helm really hard and I knock out after that.

**Optimus's POV:**

I don't know what got into me when I attacked Wasp and rescued Bumblebee back. It felt like it was my job to protect them and that's what I did. I brought Bumblebee back to Ratchet to check him over. I was glad that he was safe, but he was damaged and it makes me feel like I failed as a father. I couldn't protect Bumblebee from Wasp. I was about to hug Elita when I saw here get captured by Wasp and watched her get knocked out from him pulled me over the edge.

"Ratchet get Bumblebee to safety, Prowl and Bulkhead stay with me and fight the Waspinator," I said.

Ratchet gets up with the now stasis lock Bumblebee and goes off into one direction, while Prowl and Bulkhead comes to my side.

"So what are we going to do now Optimus," Prowl said over my shoulder.

"We are going to stop Wasp and rescue Elita from his clutches," I said.

"Okay Bossbot," Bulkhead said getting out his wrecking ball.

"Okay Autobots, Let's go," I said taking out my axe and lunging myself to Wasp.

He dodges out of the way, but he couldn't dodge the combine attacks of Prowl and Bulkhead. He let's go of Elita and I catch her before she falls to the ground. I put her safetly on the ground and kiss her forehead before joining the battle with the others. I see that they are getting over whelmed and I throw my axe at him and it hits him square on. He falls back from the attack and looks at me with vengance.

"I will destroy you all, Bumblebott, Spiderbot, and now you Primebot," he said and disappears into the forest.

I go back and pick up Elita and start walking to where Ratchet and Bumblebee is. I see that Ratchet has already started wokring on repairing Bumblebee.

"So are you done battling Wasp," He said.

"Yeah for now and I have another patient for you Ratchet," I said putting Elita next to Bumblebee.

"Great and now I have to check you and the others too, and don't try hiding your wounds Youngling because I can see them from here," he said.

I smiled at him and said, "Let's go back to the base, so we can all properly be taken care of," I said.

Everyone agreed with me and I picked up Elita who was holding Bumblebee in her arms protectively. We started to walk back to the boat that leads to the mainland. I can't help but think about the safety of my sparkmate and my sparkling.

'I'm just glad their okay,' I thought as we entered the boat and leave for Detroit.

* * *

**Yay I finished it, like I promised I will post it up today. Sorry for the long wait though. I am so evil for letting Bumblebee get hurt by Wasp, but their has to be drama and the chapter wouldn't be called to save a bee from a waspinator. Now to answer some of my reviews.**

**Guest1 - I know and here it is.**

**Neon Guest - I will make a ProwlxArcee story but I need to know if Arcee is from the animated or prime and is Prowl from animated too. Other than that I will be glad to type the story for you. And yes I listened to the Kitties :3**

**jisko2ijsko - I'm sorry but he's not but he will be in the future.**

**Guest2 - Here it is sorry it had to be so late still thinking of how to continue the story.**

**Like I said in the previous chapters, I only need one review to continue with the story. But two or more is recommended for a better chapter.**

**Well I am still taking ideas on how to continue the story.**

**Dially out Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo I have 33 reviews. Almost as much as my other story. So sorry for the late updates SCHOOL has been getting on my nerves. I'm doing a lot for my 11th grade year. That's right I'm a JUNIOR. And it sucks. Well what the people wanted the next chapter.**

* * *

I go back and pick up Elita and start walking to where Ratchet and Bumblebee is. I see that Ratchet has already started wokring on repairing Bumblebee.

"So are you done battling Wasp," He said.

"Yeah for now and I have another patient for you Ratchet," I said putting Elita next to Bumblebee.

"Great and now I have to check you and the others too, and don't try hiding your wounds Youngling because I can see them from here," he said.

I smiled at him and said, "Let's go back to the base, so we can all properly be taken care of," I said.

Everyone agreed with me and I picked up Elita who was holding Bumblebee in her arms protectively. We started to walk back to the boat that leads to the mainland. I can't help but think about the safety of my sparkmate and my sparkling.

'I'm just glad their okay,' I thought as we entered the boat and leave for Detroit.

**Chapter 7 Don't have a name for**

* * *

**Optimus's POV:**

It has been a week since Bumblebee's transformation, and it has been a very quiet week after the battle from Wasp. We came back to the base quickly, so we can repair Elita and Bumblebee. Since we didn't have Sari's key, Ratchet had to repair them by hand. Not that I don't trust Ratchet, it's just that he's getting really old. He started to work on Bumblebee first, since he had the most damage. He was in the middle of fixing his spark chamber when he woke up. He was not one happy sparkling and started crying again because of all the tools infront of his face. Ratchet had to sedate him, and he fell back into recharge. The rest of the procedure went very well, and soon he was done fixing Bumblebee. Then he went to Elita. He said that she only had a dent in her helm, other than that she is fine. I was glad for her and Ratchet started to work on her dent. She woke up 3 joors later, asking if Bumblebee was well. I reassured her that he was safe and she fell back into recharge. This has been going on for the rest of the week. She was soon of off bed rest and was free to walk around. She had decided to go back to Dinobot Island after Bumblebee was well. She had grown fond of the island and who was I to not let have her wishes. So she stayed and watched Bumblebee, while the rest of us went on patrol. Soon we got a "postcard" from Sari saying she is coming back tomorrow and we also got a message from the aft Sentinal, saying he is coming to Earth tomorrow as well. It was the next day and Bumblebee was a healthy sparkling and Elita was packing her things ready for her to leave back to Dinotbot Island. I was watching her pack.

"Well are yu going to keep watching me pack, or are you going to help me finish," she said still not turning aroun.

I chuckled and walked over to her and started to help her.

"I can't believe your going back to Dinobot island," I told her.

"Yeah the Dinobots miss me and wants me back, but don't worry I will visit a lot," she said.

"Yeah, but when is that going to be. I'm going to miss you a lot when you're gone," I told her while grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

"Well you're going to have to wait and see," she said with a smirk on her face and kissed me by suprise.

I deepend the kiss and it was an all out makeout session, well it would have been if Ratchet had not decided to ruin the moment.

"Now I don't want you two younglings start kissing like that infront of Bee and anywhere else you got it," he said.

"Yes Ratchet and why are you here," I asked him.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Sari is coming over in a couple of breems to talk to Bumblebee about her trip," he said.

"Holy Primus," I screamed.

"What's wrong Optimus," Elita asked me.

"We forgot to tell Sari about Bumblebee," I said.

And no sooner I said that I heard a scream coming from the Rec. room and then a crying one after that. We all run out of my room to see what was going on. We came to see a really suprised Sari with a crying Bumblebee on the floor.

"Optimus what's going on, who is this, and where is Bumblebee" Sari asked me.

"Well while you were on vacation, we found an Allspark fragment and Bumblebee was holding it. We were fighting the Decepticons and the Allspark fragment had exploded with Bumblebee in it. When we found Bumblebee, he turned out like this," I said while picking up Bumblebee.

He stopped crying and was now sniffling.

"_**Daddy I don't like her she is scary**_," Bumblebee told me.

"What language did he speak in," Sari asked.

"Ohh I forgot, he hasn't learned how to use his Universal Language Translaotr, so he is speaking in Cybertronian," I told her.

"And what did he say," she asked.

"Ummm well," I said and Ratchet interupted me by saying, "that he doesn't like you and he thinks your scary."

I gave Ratchet a stern look and looked back at Sari to see she has tears in her eyes.

"Bumblebee doesn't like me," she asked.

"Well not right now, he just thinks your scary right Bumblebee," I asked hi and he nods his head.

"Don't worry Bumblebee I will try to make you like me again if it is the last thing I do," she said and walked over to me and Bumblebee.

He tried snuggling into me so that he doesn't see her face but I don't let him. She tries to touch him, but he flinches away from her touch like she was going to hurt him. She looks back at me with a sad look on her face.

"Don't be like that Sari, Bumblebee has a llittle problem with trusting others, since we were attacked by Wasp," I told her.

"Aww man I miss a lot when I go on vacation with my dad, so what happened and who is that girl behind you," she said.

I told her the story about how Elita was Blacharacnia, and the encounter with Wasp.

"Ahh poor Bumblebee, with all of this bad luck coming to him, who knows whats coming next," she said.

We soon here the Elite gaurd ship landing infront of our base. I gave Sari a look, saying that she had to said that. We all walk outside to greet them. Well Elita and Bumblebee are behind my back so I can give Sentinal a heart attack. The doors open and I see that big aft chin walk down the ramp with Jazz and the Jet twins behind him.

"Hello Optimus and his low class repair bots, we are here to check up on you," Sentinal said, "and where is the Bumbler."

"Well it's nice to see you too," I said.

"Hello Optimus me and brother wants to hang out with Yellow Bumble, do you know where he is," Jetfire asked.

"Ohh yeah well Bumblebee isn't the same anymore," I said.

"So the Bumbler started taking my ideas about being serious," Sentinal said.

"No nothing like that, but he did go through some transformation," I said.

"What do you mean Optimus is Bumblebee safe or not," Jazz asked.

"It is better if I show you to him," I said and Elita came out from behind me with Bumblebee.

I smirked at the reaction Sentinal gave.

"Eli..., Elita-1 is that really you," Senitnal said.

"Yeah it is me," she said.

"Woah Bumblebee have you shrunk or what," Jazz said looking at Bumblebee in her arms.

"_**Hello**_," Bumblebee said.

"Woah Hello little dude," Jazz said.

"_**Who are you**_," Bumblebee asked.

"Well I am Jazz, and this big guy here is Sentinal, and the two twins over their are Jetfire and Jetstorm, The Jet twins," he said.

Bumblebee looked over to the Jet twins . They saw him and ran up to Elita.

"Aww look at the Baby Bee, isn't he adorable Brother," Jetfire said.

"Yes he is Brother," Jetstorm said.

"_**I like you two, you two are funny**_," Bumblebee said.

"Awwwwww," The Jet twins said together.

"Right let's take this back inside," Sentinal said and we all walked inside.

The Jet twins took Bumblebee from Elita's hands and went off somewhere else.

"Okay now I want to know is how Elita got rid of her Organic form and how Bumblebee got turned into a sparkling," Sentinal said.

I told him the story on how Bumblebee got turned into a sparling since I didn't know how Elita got rid of her organic side.

"Okay now I know that and your story Elita," he said.

"Well I had kidnapped Bumblebee, since he is my sparkling, and took him back on Dinobot Island. I showed him to the Dinobots and they all loved him. SO we hanged for a while up until lunch, when Bumblebee asked me how I got my organic side. So I told him that story, and he told me he loves me for who I am, not what's on the outside. Right then and their, I had finally accepted my organic side and then we started glowing. Then he told me about Primus granting my wish and thn my organic side was gone," she said.

"Well that's good to hear," he said, "Ohh and Optimus I have decided something while we were hearing Elita's story."

"And what is that," I asked.

"I have decided it would be best for Bumblebee if we took him back to Cybertron," he said.

And em and Elita both lost it.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

It all started out as a normal day for me. Mommy and Daddy was doing something in private and I hanged out in the Rec. room playing with my toys. But it all changed when this robot girl came in screaming my name. So I checked it out, and she screamed at me when she saw me. I got so scared that I started to cry for my mommy and daddy. They came in and Daddy was talking to the strange scary thing. I told him that I didn't like her and he kept trying to show me to her. Luckily, I was saved when I heard about this Elite Guard outside waiting to greet us. Daddy gave me to mommy and we went outside. Daddy told mommy to stay behind him and mommy listened. I heard these other voices that I didn't recognized and soon I got to see were did these voices come from. The one with the Big Chin started to talk to mommy and the white and black one came closer to me.

"Woah Bumblebee have you shrunk or what," he said.

So I did what mommy said and said, "_**Hello**_."

"Woah Hello little dude," he said.

"_**Who are**_** you**," I asked.

"Well I am Jazz, and this big guy here is Sentinal, and the two twins over their are Jetfire and Jetstorm, The Jet twins" he said.

I looked over to the Jet twins. I think they saw me and ran up to mommy.

"Aww look at the Baby Bee, isn't he adorable Brother," Jetfire said.

"Yes he is Brother," Jetstorm said.

"_**I like you two, you two are funny**_," I said.

"Awwwwww," The Jet twins said together.

Big Chin, my new nickname for Sentinal, said we have to go back inside now and everyone did that.

The Jet twins took me from Mommy's hands and took me to my room.

_**"What are you**_**_ doing_,**" I asked them.

"We are to be playing with you until the adults stop talking," Jetstorm said.

"Yes we are," Jetfire said.

**"**_**Okay**_**," **I said and they started to play with me.

We first played hide and seek, and I won that game everytime. Then we played tag and I could never win at the game. Somewhere along the line the scary thing came in and wanted to play with us. I didn't want to, but the Jet twins said it was okay. So I had to play with her. But I found out that she is not scary at all, and now I like her a lot more. We were about to play a different game, but a loud crash came from the Rec. room and we went to go check it out.

* * *

**Yay I finished it and it's like 1 am in the morning right now. Haha So Neon Guest still looking for that answer about the Prowl and Arcee story. Yeah and again sorry for the late updates. I''m busy in school and don't have time to do it. Now to answer some reviews that I got.**

**Guest1 - Thank you so much.**

**jisko2ijsko - I know it's so sad. :( Broke my heart to write that**

**Guest2 - And Sari came back from Vaca and here is your response**

**Guest3 - maybe but later**

**I am also looking for ideas to continue this story since I skepped a couple of days. Any thoughts would help.**

**Like I said in previous chapters before all I need is one review to continue on with the story. But two or more is recommended for a better quality chapter.**

**Dially out Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is getting popular. Woohooo. I would like to thank my fans who read this story and review on it. Enjoy and I have a suprise at the end of the story. **

**Chapter 8 The Safety of Bee**

* * *

**Last time**

The Jet twins took me from Mommy's hands and took me to my room.

_**"What are you**_**_ doing_****,**" I asked them.

"We are to be playing with you until the adults stop talking," Jetstorm said.

"Yes we are," Jetfire said.

**"**_**Okay**_**," **I said and they started to play with me.

We first played hide and seek, and I won that game everytime. Then we played tag and I could never win at the game. Somewhere along the line the scary thing came in and wanted to play with us. I didn't want to, but the Jet twins said it was okay. So I had to play with her. But I found out that she is not scary at all, and now I like her a lot more. We were about to play a different game, but a loud crash came from the Rec. room and we went to go check it out.

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV:**

When we got their I saw daddy and mommy on top of Big Chin beating me up. I saw Bulky, Prowlie, Jazzy, and Ratchet go over and try to take mommy and daddy off of Big Chin. I was giggling because I thought it was very funny. Fire picked me and walked over to the stone couch. Storm also came after Fire and so did Sari. I just kept giggling because it was just to funny. Soon Fire, Storm and Sari joined me and it was a laugh fest. Soon they got Daddy and Mommy off of Big Chin. There goes my entertainment. They soon start talking or yelling but I didn't here because I was soon off into to Dreamland.

**Optimus's POV:**

I don't know what got into me and Elita. We were one moment talking to Sentinal, the next me and her are both attacking him. I guess when he said that he is taking Bumblebee away from us, our instinct to protect Bumblebee took over us and we lost control. Soon everyone had heard us and Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet had tried to pull me and Elita off of Sentinal. I could hear in the background the laughter of Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Sari. Soon They semmed to pull us apart.

"Okay so what did Sentinal do or say that made you attack him like" Ratchet said all pissed off from getting off of his work.

"He tried to take away Bumblebee away from me and Elita," I said.

Everyone had shut up at the comment I said and all stared at Sentinal.

"When Elita was telling what had happened to Bumblebee, I thought it would be a better idea if we took Bumblebee back to Cybertron for better protection from Megatron," He said.

"Well we can protect him perfectly fine here, were we can see him," I said.

"Ohh yeah and look how that got you, he was first kidnapped by Elita, then almost got captured by Megatron, then almost killed by Wasp. That is some good parenting right their," he said.

"Well he isn't going with you," Elita said.

"Well I think Ultra Magnus would agree with me that Bumblebee is safer back on Cybertron, instead of here," he said.

"Well why don't we just him ourselves, and see who side is he on," she said.

"Well I am his second in command, and he would totally agree with whatever I say," Sentinal said.

We walked over to Teletran-1 and contacted Ultra Magnus.

"Well hello Optimus and Sentinal, what do I owe the pleasure for," Ultra Magnus said.

"Well Ultra Magnus, we had an accident with Bumblebee, and now he is turned into a sparkling," I said.

'And I wanted to know what would be safer for the sparkling, here on this planet or back on ours," Sentinal said.

"Hmm well I think he is safer with at least one of his creators by his side, so I say let the sparkling stay with Optimus," Ultra Magnus said.

"But Sir,..," Sentinal said.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus contact you later for our reports," I said and ended the our call.

"Well Ultra Magnus is in way over his head, I still say the sparkling comes back with us to Cybertron," Sentinal said.

"Well too bad because your going to have to get through me and Elita if you want to take him back to Cybertron," I said and we walked back to where Eltia and everyone else is. Bumblebee comes running up to me.

"Hello little Bee," I said while picking him up.

"Daddy, Daddy look at what I can do now," Bumblebee said while using his Universal Translator.

"Wow Bumblebee you learned how to use your translator," I told him suprised.

"Yeah Uncle Ratchet fixed it for me," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Good for you," I said and took him back to the stone couch. I put Bumblebee down and started to talk to Ratchet without knowing that a little someone was going to get into big trouble.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

I woke up from Dreamland and saw that Daddy and Big Chin had left the room. I was a little disappointed but then saw Mommy coming over to me. I throw my hands in the air so she can pick me up which she did.

"Hello my little Bee how was your little nap," she said.

"_**It was great Mommy, I had dreamed that you, me, and daddy were living happily in our home with Uncle Bulky, Prowlie, and Ratchet**_**,**" I told her.

"Okay, now I am getting really tired of hering Bumblebee speak like that. I think it's time to fix that translator of his," Uncle Ratchet said.

"_**What is a Trans-la-tor**_**,**" I asked mommy.

"It is were you use your big boy voice and talk to other people," she said.

Uncle Ratchet then comes closer to me with his thingy and I got scared.

"Don't worry Bumblebee this won't hurt a bit," he said and did something to my voice box.

"Okay Bumblebee now start talking," he said.

"Is my translator fixed," I asked.

"Yes Bumblebee it is and now I can finally understand you," Sari said.

"Yay," I said and looked at mommy so she can put me down.

She did so and then I saw Daddy and Big Chin come from somewhere. I go running up to him and waited for him to pick me up, which he did so."

"Hello little Bee," Daddy said.

"Daddy, Daddy look at what I can do," I said with my new fixed translator.

"Wow Bumblebee you learned how to use your translator," he asked very suprised.

"Yeah Uncle Ratchet fixed it for me," I said with a big smile on myface.

"Good for you," he said and took me back to the stone couch.

He put me on the floor and I thought it is now or never get the chance to explore by myself. So I slowly sneak away from everyone else and I was getting close to the door. I reached the door and pushed it with all ym might and got it to open. I sneaked out and saw the whole world outside. It was very beautiful. All the pretty animals that was flying around or running across the floor. I looked straight at the forest and I saw this strange glowing robot in the forest. I looked back to see if anyone had noticed that I was gone, and no one did. So I took the chance and started running towards the glowing light robot. He started to move farther away from me, so I started to run faster. I saw the strange glowing mech stopped in the middle of the forest and was waiting for me to get their. When I got their it felt like time had stopped and nothing in the world was going around us. I walk up to the mech feeling that he as safeand pulled on his white robe.

"Hello Little One," he said.

"Hello," I told him.

"Do you know why I had called you here," he said.

"No," I said.

"Well Little One their are a lot in stored for you," he said.

"What is it," I asked all curiously.

"Now now Little One it will be a suprise," he said and touched me with his hand.

I started to glow and felt like I was getting older. Soon I had turned back into my normal self.

**Older Bumblebee's POV:**

"Whoa what happened," I said.

"Bumblebee do you know why I had turned you into a sparkling," someone said.

I look up to see that it was Primus that I had started to talk to.

"No Primus, why did you turn me into a sparkling," I asked.

"Well you wanted to know who your Creators are and the best way to show you is by turning you into a sparkling," he said.

"Well couldn't you have told me instead of making me go through all this stuff," I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Now what fun would that be," he said.

I rolled my optics at him and gave him a look to see where he is going with it.

"But sadly, I can't turn you back into yourself just yet," he sid.

"Why can't you," I said.

"Because I am very weakened from turning you into a sparkling and turning Blackaracnia back to Elita-1. And your bubby sparkling self can help end the war between Autobots and Decepticons," he said

"But how," I asked.

"Now I can't tell you but your sparkling self will know when it's time," he said.

I started to glow again and I soon turned back into my sparkling self,.

**Sparkling Bumblebee's POV:**

I don't remember what had happened between the time I spent with the giant mech, but soon I was faced with him again.

"Now Little One, I have to go but you will see me again in the near future," he said.

I nod my head and I watched him fade away. Soon he was gone. Then I heard my name coming from the Distance. I turned around and saw that it was Daddy and everyone else.

He came over to me and picked me up.

"Now don't you ever go anywhere by yourself or else your in bug trouble," he said in a very angry tone.

"Sorry Daddy, I won't do it ever again," I said whimpering over the sound of hisi angry noice.

"I'm just worried okay," he said and I nodded.

"Now let's get you back to the base," he said.

While we were walking back to home, I fell into recharge in his arms and dreamed a very happy dream.

* * *

**Well done with this chapter. Who is with me. Silence. Well I guess not, but anyways October 4 is my birthday which is tomorrow or today if you read it now or then. I am turning 16. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. And whoever wishes me a happy Birthday gets their very own chapter in Baby Bee. So keep the Reiew coming and whoever is the 50th reviewer will get to have their own chapter as well. Just tell me your IDEAS and I will put them into action.**

**Now to answer some of my reviews.**

**jisko2ijsko - yeah he did that what he gets for trying to take Bumblebee away.**

**Elita13 - It does**

**Guest1 - Well if she didn't know then she probably knows now.**

**Guest2 - He honestly thinks it is safer for Bumblebee, but he is also a little jealous that he didn't get Elita :O**

**Disclaimer I do not own Transformer and if I did their would be a lot more Bumblebee in it.**

**Like I said in previous chapters all I need is One review, but Two or More is recommened for one epic of a chapter.**

**Until the I give you a good bye Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo now I am Sixteen. And thank you for anyone who said Happy Birthday too me. I dedicate this chapter to Creepy Pasta. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 Megatron's Revenge.**

* * *

**Last time on Baby Bee.**

I don't remember what had happened between the time I spent with the giant mech, but soon I was faced with him again.

"Now Little One, I have to go but you will see me again in the near future," he said.

I nod my head and I watched him fade away. Soon he was gone. Then I heard my name coming from the Distance. I turned around and saw that it was Daddy and everyone else.

He came over to me and picked me up.

"Now don't you ever go anywhere by yourself or else your in big trouble," he said in a very angry tone.

"Sorry Daddy, I won't do it ever again," I said whimpering over the sound of his angry noice.

"I'm just worried okay," he said and I nodded.

"Now let's get you back to the base," he said.

While we were walking back to home, I fell into recharge in his arms and dreamed a very happy dream.

* * *

**Optimus's POV:**

I am the worst dad ever. How could I lose my own son. I have my back turned on him for one minute, and the next he runs off somewhere. I only noticed like 10 breems after he left, and everyone was in panic. Megatron is still out their and so is mine and Elita's soon. We noticed that the door was open just by a little. We all ran out the base and followed the tiny foot steps that let out in to the forest. We were running and we saw a bright light up ahead. We tried going to it but something was stopping us from entering. It had been their for a couple of breems and we were suddenly transported a little farther away from the light. We look forward to see that the light was gone and I just sprinted forward. We reached to a field and I saw Bee on the ground looking at us.

I ran up to him and piked him up and said, "Now don't you ever go anywhere by yourself or else your in big trouble."

"Sorry Daddy, i won't do it ever again." he whimpered.

"I'm just worried okay," I said and he nodded.

"Now let's get you back to the base," I said and we all started to walk back to the base.

Bumblebee fell asleep in my arms and he looked like a little angel. I just smiled at him and kept walking. We almost reached when Megatron had attacked us.

"Hello Optimus," Megatron said in a sinister voice.

"You will not kill Bumblebee Megatron," I said tightening my hold on him.

"Ohh don't worry I won't but I will need him for a little while along with the two flying Autobots," Megatron said.

When he said that Sentinal and Jazz were infront of the Jet twins, protecting them from his eyesight.

"Well you are not getting any of them," I said.

"Well lets see, Optimus," Megatron said and started to fire at us.

I ran over to the Jettwins and said,"Okay I want you two to get as far from here as possible and take Bee with you , please."

"But Optimus sir, we want to stay and help," Jetfire said.

"Yes sir, me and brother can protect ourselves," Jetstorm said.

"I know you two can, but I really need you to take care of Bee. He really likes the both of you and you three are the main targets of Megatron's plan. Jazz and Prowl are going with you for extra help okay," I said.

"Ohh alrighty sir, we won't let you down," Jetfire said and I handed Bee to him.

"Thank you now hurry, Jazz and Prowl are waiting," I said and pushed them along and they left with them.

Now that I knew Bumblebee was safe I joined Elita, Sentinal, Ratchet, and Bulkhead on their fight with Megatron and Blitzwing. Me, Senitnal, and Elita was fighting Megatron, while Ratchet and Bulkhead was handling Blitzwing. While we were fighting them I kept wondering where was Lugnut. I soon see Megatron answer his comm and called off Blitzwing.

"Well I am off Optimus, with the three prize that I want," he said and took off.

"Dang it," I said.

"How did they get the Jet twins and Bumblebee, they were safe in Jazz and Prowl hands," Sentinal said getting annoyed.

"Well we should go and probably find them and asked them what had happened," Ratchet said and transformed into his alt form.

We did the same and put the sirens on so we could search faster. We soon found the both of them knocked out in the forest tied up. We loaded them into Ratchet's alt mode and headed back into the base. So now the waiting begins.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that chapter. Also sorry for the short chapter this was a last minute post but the next chapter won't be so short.**

**Now to answer some of my reviews**

**Creepy Pasta - I dedicate this chapter to you for being the first person to tell me Happy Birthday, even though it was like 19 days ago.**

**Guest1- Thank you.**

**jisko2ijsko - I know he is, but I'm so evil on him getting kidnapped when will I ever stop I don't know.**

**supersg1 - Thank you and it was the best.**

**Erin - I already have updated if you did not see and I made a sequel to it.**

**Donnie's Girl - Wow no way, I hoped your mom didn't really slap you, but thank you so much.**

**Guest666 - Thank you later than never right.**

**Like I said I only need one review to continue on and two or more is recommended for an amazing chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I only got one review this time and I thank you jisko2ijsko. Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 10 Megatron's Plan**

* * *

**Last time on Baby Bee.**

"Well I am off Optimus, with the three prize that I want," he said and took off.

"Dang it," I said.

"How did they get the Jet twins and Bumblebee, they were safe in Jazz and Prowl hands," Sentinal said getting annoyed.

"Well we should go and probably find them and asked them what had happened," Ratchet said and transformed into his alt form.

We did the same and put the sirens on so we could search faster. We soon found the both of them knocked out in the forest tied up. We loaded them into Ratchet's alt mode and headed back into the base. So now the waiting begins.

* * *

**Prowl's POV:**

I wake up to sse that I am in the Medbay. The last thing that I remember was letting Lugnut take Bumblebee and the Jettwins. I look and see that Jazz is right next to me.

"So how do you feel Prowl," Ratchet said coming into the Medbay.

"A little sore but okay," I said.

"Okay just let me call everyone in, so you can tell us what had happened," he said and walked right out of the room.

I sit their for a breem until the rest of the group had walked in.

"So Prowl how did the Jettwins and Bumblebee get kidnapped from your and Jazz's watch," Sentinal said.

"Well it started when we left the group to take them somewhere safe," I said.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Jettwins was carrying Bumblebee and was walking towards us._

_"Okay let's go you guys," Jazz said and we went off in the opposite direction of the battle. _

_Me and Jazz had decided to take them back to the base to keep safe. But while we were heading their we got intercepted by Lugnut._

_"You Auto-scums will not get away with the prisoners that Lord Megatron wants, so hand them over," Lugnut said,_

_"No way Lugnut we will not hand them over," I said._

_"Well then I will have to take them by force," he said and started to attack us._

_"Yo twins need to take Bumblebee back to the base," Jazz said dodging on of Lugut's attack._

_"But Jazz-sir we want to help," Jetfire said._

_"Yes we want to help beat the Decepticons too," Jetstrom said._

_"But Bumblebee needs protection and you too are the only one here so go," I said throwing a shruiken at Lugnut._

_"But . . . Okay," Jetstrom said and took his brother closer to the base._

_"Not so fast," a familiar voice had said._

_We turned aroung to see Lockdown their._

_"What do you want Lockdown," I said._

_"Well Megatron had sent me and is paying me for the capture of those three," he said._

_"Okay Jazz you get Lugnut and I get Lockdown" I said and he agreed and attacked._

_We were holding them off for over 30 breems but they both had overpowered us._

_"Well the Cyber ninjas go down, but don't worry I'll keep them safe," Lockdown said and grabbed the Jettwins and Bumblebee._

_"JAZZ, PROWL HELP US," they both said in unison._

_Bumblebee woke up from his nap and was staring right at Lockdown._

_"Who are you," he asked._

_"I am Lockdown and I am here to take you to Megatron," Lockdown said._

_"No don't wanna go," Bumblebee said and struggled to get out of his grip._

_"Lugnut hold these two," Lockdown said and tossed the Jettwins over to him._

_"I want Daddy," Bumblebee said._

_"Too bad," and Lockdown satarted to walk away from us._

_"Uncle Prowl, Uncle Jazz, help me," Bumblebee said tears running down his face._

_"Hold on Little Bee," Jazz said._

_"Yeah we will come for you," I said.  
_

_"Well we can't have you two following us," Lockdown said and sprayed something on us._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And the last thing I heard was Bumblebee and the Jettwins calling us for help," I said.

**Optimus's POV:**

When Prowl finished his story I didn't know what to think. Megatron had my son and the Jettwins in his grasps. And all I hope is that they are all okay.

"Well that doesn't give us a clue to where they are," Sentinal said.

"Well they were knocked out before they could see you aft," Elita told Sentinal.

"Don't worry we will do all in our power to get them back, but I can't help what Megatron had plans for them," I said.

**Jetstorm's POV:**

I to be woken up in what looks to be like a cell. I see my brother in a cell across the room holding little Bee.

"Brother. Brother. Brother wake up," I said.

He onlined his optics and looked over to me.

"Brother where are we being," he asked me.

"I think we being in a cell, Brother," I said and then someone enters the room with us.

"Well now looks like the flying Autobots have awoken," Megatron said as he entered the room.

"What do you be wanting with us," I growled to the evil Decepticon.

"Well I saw the potential you and your brother had being wasted working for that fool Sentinal and I am offering you both a position here as Decepticons," he said smiling his evil smile.

"No," I said for speaking for my Brother and I.

"Well now let's see what your brother has to say in this," Megatron said and turned to him.

"No you leave my brother out of this," I growled trying to break free from my cell.

"Well looks like I hit a nerve in you, is it Jetstorm," He said.

I glared at him and said nothing.

"Well maybe I could use him to make you join the Decepticon," he said smiling at me.

"NO," I screamed.

"Yes Jetstorm, join the Decepticons or else I will have to hurt your younger twin," He said while taking Brother and Bumblebee from the cell.

"No please," I said.

"No Brother, don't listen to him, I'll be fine," he said.

I could not be helping but start tearing up what Brother had said.

"Well maybe after a beating might change your mind," Megatron said and started to leave the room.

"No please, leave them alone," I said trying harder to break free from the cell and they leave the door leaving me to be all alone.

"JETFIRE," I screamed from the top of my lungs and just sat their crying hoping that my Brother was okay.

* * *

**And that is how I am going to end this chapter. I know I am so evil to the Jettwins but they both are so adorbale. I made Jetfire the younger twin because I think he is. I don't know if I am right or wrong but yeah.**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**jisko2ijsko - Well Megatron wants them to join the Decepticons and is about to hurt Jetfire. I am evil, but don't worry they will be rescued unless I decide not too.**

**I als dedicate this chapter too Guest 1 who I don't know.**

**I also want to apologize for the late updates School has been getting in the way and I couldn't figure out how to continue that chapter.**

**Like I said before all I need is one review but two or more will make me happy and the Jettwins will be safe.**

**I don't own Transformers.**

**Dially out Peace.**


End file.
